<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price of a Legend by Miss_Mae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767167">The Price of a Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae'>Miss_Mae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feel-good, Fluffyfest, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Price of a Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything had been hard lately. The fans of the Apex Games wanted more and more. They wanted blood and death, violence, and pain. Crypto had burdened the brunt of the Syndicate’s criticism. He seemed to be the only legend not willing to become a crazy animal. He had come home to you one day, shoulders sagging under his heavy coat. You thought to yourself in that moment that he looked old, hardened, not the same Crypto you had fallen in love with. He fell into bed without taking off his coat or shoes. His mess of thick, black hair fell over his face. Crypto sighed heavily and closed his eyes, sinking into the blue sheets.</p><p>You went to him gently. Things were best taken softly when Crypto was tired. You brushed the thick hair away from his eyes and he grumbled at you to leave him alone. You shook your head slowly, gently shushing him. You hooked your fingers around the edges of the green and white coat. You noticed Crypto had left Hack on the floor at the doorway and you pursed your lips. After tugging the coat away from his broad shoulders, you neatly folded the coat and set it on the seat of his desk chair, eyeing the mounds of papers and files. Returning to him, you kissed his head and rubbed his shoulders for a moment before removing his heavy boots. You let them fall to the floor with a clunk and Crypto curled on his side in the bed.</p><p>You smiled at him for a moment before picking up the discarded drone, giving it a solemn look. This drone had become Crypto’s lifeline. It was the thing that kept him safe in the games, the last bit of home, the last bit of family he had. You brushed the dirt away from the eye of the drone, staring hard at your reflection in it. You set the drone on Crypto’s table and glanced at him. He had pulled the black comforter over his body and his head rested on the single pillow. His face was tired, dark eyes sunken into his tan skin. For a moment, you were very angry. What had they done to him this time? What sick new way of death and destruction had they brought upon the man you loved so fiercely?</p><p>You sighed softly and sat on the edge of the bed, running your fingers through his mane, scratching the back of his head. Crypto smiled gently to you, eyes still closed. This wasn’t the time for words, you realized. You looked around the apartment you both shared. It was messy with papers, computers, and parts. The dishes were piled in the sink and leftover takeout sat on the two-chair table. All of this could wait.</p><p>You pulled off your excess clothing and slipped under the covers. Laying on your back, you pulled Crypto to your chest, wrapping your arms around him. He seemed so much bigger laying next to you, his head resting on your breasts. You went back to running your fingers through his hair, taking care to regulate your breathing. Crypto’s shoulders relaxed after some time as he settled into you. You took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of gunpowder and dirt. You could still smell a bit of lemon on Crypto. He liked the lemon in his drinks, you remembered.</p><p>Feeling you exhale, Crypto shifted to he was lying beside you and pulled you to his chest. He settled his square chin on your head and hummed in his throat. His hand held your head and the other wrapped around you as he finally spoke.</p><p>“I’m tired of running.”</p><p>The tone in his voice made you melt. You felt his chest stiffen as he stifled tears. You rubbed his back, letting him work through his emotions. It felt good that he could tell you these things, but your heart felt heavy. You wished he didn’t have to run. You wished he wasn’t an Apex Legend. You despised everything the Syndicate had done to him. Your thoughts raced with words that could comfort them, but none came. The two of you stayed there for a while, the moon rising through the few windows this place had. After a while, you broke away from him, kissing his salty cheek.</p><p>“You’re safe here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>